


Having these feelings

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9762431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Jace gets up the nerve to tell Simon how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Having these feelings, another lame title, yay.

Jace let out the big breath he was holding in, he was finally going to do it , confess to Simon his feelings, he saw Simon laughing with Maia. 

He walked over towards them, saying excuse me to the people who were in the way, he put on his usual charm smiling at the both of them. 

Maia rolled her eyes at seeing Jace, "You again?!"

Simon turned to look to see who she was talking to, she was fixing drinks at the bar and he was talking to her, Simon smiled when he saw it was Jace, waving, "Hey dude! What's up?"

Jace was nervous for what he was about to do, he ignore Maia's greeting, looking at Simon, "Can I speak to you, Alone?" 

Simon nodded, looking back at Maia who nodded telling him it was okay for him to go, Simon followed Jace into a corner to talk, facing him again, "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

Jace shut his eyes, inhaling again, beginning to speak, "I- 

Simon lifted up his eyebrows at him. "You what?" 

Jace groaned, why did he have to be so cute, "Okay I have been.......having these feelings."

Simon frowned completely confused, "What king of feelings?"

Jace's palms began to sweat, you can do this Wayland, "About- you."

Simon pointed at himself, "Me? Feelings about me? What did I do?"

Jace face palmed himself, he was cute but dumb sometimes, but cute dumb, "You....did absolutely nothing, okay you did, but to my feelings, you made me - I'm so terrible with emotions!"

Simon chucked about at Jace's little freak out at whatever it was, he thought it was adorable, putting a hand on Jace's shoulder, "Jace! Breathe! In and out! You can talk to me it's okay."

Jace nodded following Simon's instructions, "First! I need to tell you this! You may hate me, I kind of gave you the wrong advice about Maia."

Simon removed his hand glaring a little, folding his arms, "Excuse me?"

Jace groaned, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah! I was a dick, but It was because I had feelings for you okay! There I said it!"

Simon's eyes went wide with shock, Jace liked him, he always thought he was this mysterious, sexy, danger type of guy, but didn't think he was into guys, he should probably say something because it looked liked Jace was going to pass out, putting both of his hands on Jace's shoulders, smiling, "I've always kind of had a crush on you, so I like you too."

Jace began to grin, moving closer to Simon, "You have?" 

Simon rolled his eyes playfully, "Yes I have!"

Jace tiled his head back over to Maia, "But What's going on with that, you and Maia still, whatever?"

Simon chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jace's shoulders, this is nice, "Were just friends."

Jace let out sigh of relief, "Thank god!"

Simon giggled at Jace then looked up at him nervously, "Hey Jace?"

Jace moved his arms to Simon's waist, "Yeah?"

Simon bit his bottom his gently, "Can I ki-kiss you?"

Jace smirked at Simon, "Hell yeah!"

Simon removed his arms from Jace's shoulders to one hand on his cheek, caressing it with his thumb, and kissing him, Jace smiled into the kiss, forgetting they were even in the bar, Maia was smirking from behind the bar at them. 

Jace pulled away eyes still shut, clearing his throat, "That was amazing!"

Simon grinned, shrugging, "Eh you're not bad yourself!"

Jace chuckled, nodding towards the door, "Want to get out here? We can just watch a movie at Magnus's."

Simon nodded, liking that plan, "Okay lets go!" Holding Jace's hand, Simon looked over towards Maia waving at her, he'll have to call her later and tell her everything.


End file.
